The Demon Who Loved Me
by Ashira24
Summary: sesshomaru and kira have begun dating while attending school but naraku wants her for himself.  Will they be together or suffer under naraku's demonic hands? Read and find out...Note: Not meant for kiddies
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's a beautiful day in Feudal Era Japan at Tokyo Academy. And in this school, was one beautiful cherry blossom that every girl there envied named Kira. Girls around liked her, but some envied her for she was the girlfriend of the school's most handsome and strongest demon, Sesshomaru.

Kira sighed as she stared at the sky. She had always dreamed of being with Sesshomaru and now she finally has him. It was like she had finally entered her long-awaited paradise. She giggled happily over her thoughts.

Little did she know that Naraku, the scariest demon at school, had been watching her ever since she first came to this school. Indeed, he too was handsome. But everyone feared him as if he was the Black Plague from which Hell spat him back out. He would wreak chaos outside of school on a regular basis, but lately his mind has been pre-occupied with Kira's undeniable beauty and hidden charm.

The only other time he's seen an enchanting beauty that made him this crazy was Kikyo back when he was the fallen warrior Onigumo. But Kira was by far lovelier than she. He wanted her for his own. He had to have her.

Kira never knew who he was or that he existed. She always had her mind on Sesshomaru. Kira continued walking down to school. Naraku was about to surprise her when Sesshomaru came out of nowhere beside her. "Hi, Sesshomaru!", She hugged his arm.

Hello, my little icy spring princess, I have something for you", so saying, he pulled out a bouquet of cherry blossoms and red tiger lilies.

Kira blushed and smiled, "Oh, Sesshomaru, their beautiful. Thank you!" She took them and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Sesshomaru brought her close to him and kiss her deeply. Kira blushed and kissed him back.

Naraku just watched in anger, jealousy, and disgust. Naraku was so repulsed by the scene that he didn't notice his demonic form was starting to show. Kagura came up and pointed that out, "Naraku, your demon is showing". And unless you want your reputation damaged even further, I'd suggest you calm down". Naraku growled at her and calmed down. Naraku contemplated, "I will find a way to get Kira to love me". He watched Sesshomaru and Kira walked off to the school, holding each other's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the end of the day, Kira and Sesshomaru walked home together. Ever since her father disowned her for falling in love with a demon, Sesshomaru invited Kira to live with him. Her mother and sisters supported her all the way and were happy for her. Kira hugged his arm and was happy as a clam. Sesshomaru led Kelli to the room they shared.

He wanted to wait for the right moment make a move with her and he felt this was the perfect time. He came up behind her and hugged her, " Kira, how do u feel about us"?

"I feel so happy that we're together", she said, smiling and blushing. "You know how much I love you, right?", he said as he turned her around to face him.

"Yes, of course I do", she said, blushing. "Do you love just as much?", he asked. "I've loved you ever since the day I met you", she said, lovingly.

Sesshomaru then gazed deep into her eyes, leaning closer and closer, "Then let me show you how much I truly love you".

So saying, he kissed her deeply, hugging her tightly. Kira kissed him back. He removed his fur pelt and robe before his hands roamed up her frame, removing her tank top and bra straps, then gently massaged one of her breasts. She gasped from his gentle touch.

He carried her to the bed, then removed her bra. He soon dimmed the lights. He continued to massage both of her breasts, sucking and licking her nipples for heightened pleasure. Kira moaned and panted from this new feeling. While he continued, he went under her skirt and removed her panties. He then gently stroked her pussy, getting her soaking wet so easily. Kira moaned, really wanting to mate with him. Sesshomaru removed her skirt and his pants, exposing his long, thick member. Kira was suprised at the size of Sesshomaru's length. She got lured in by it and began licking and sucking it hard while massaging it between her breasts. Sesshomaru was impressed by her tenacity and soon came inside mouth, in which she swallowed every last drop. Kira pulled away and panted. Sesshomaru panted as well before he came towards Kira, spreading her legs out showing her juicy, drenched pussy. He began licking it while he entered 2 fingers inside her to help prepare her thoroughly. She moaned a little louder. He licked a little deeper inside her, literally tongue-fucking her and teasing her insides. His demon tongue grew longer, going even deeper into her to tease her sweet spot over and over. While he did this, he slowly entered 2 fingers into her ass. Kira squirmed from his fingers inside her and moaned even louder, "OOOOO"!

Thinking her pussy was lubed enough, he pushed her into military position. He began licking the pucker of her ass, delving deep inside her and touching her other sweet spot as well. Kira groaned and panted. After he finished lubing her, he positioned his huge cock at her pussy rubbing up and down the slit, " Kira, are you ready"? She nodded like crazy.

With that, he grunted slowly eased his way inside her really tight entrance, his hard length pulsating inside. Kira gasped louder and louder as her virginity was starting to break. Sesshomaru pushed it even further inside, stretching her insides even wider until it reached her sweet spot that would make her see stars. She gasped at the wonderful feeling. He slowly thrusted at a steady pace, in and out of her while massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. She moaned with ecstasy from this amazing sensation. He soon increased his pace, thrusting his cock a little faster and deeper. Kira gasped and clung to him. " Kira,...do...you want me...to do..your ass...as well?", he panted like an animal in heat. Kira nodded.

Sesshomaru pulled out for a moment and cast a spell on his libido, "Jesus Jesus Nester Jesus", he repeated over and over, until suddenly his big length split into 2 big lengths. Kira gasped at the sight. He then leaned back down to her and stuffed both cocks inside her pussy and her ass at the same time. She gasped and moaned from the double-assault. His thrusts increased to the fullest as he began pounding right into her, driving her crazy with the double-penetration. She screamed and clung onto Sesshomaru, "S-SESSHOMARU! OOOH! I-I LOVE YOU"! "I..I LOVE YOU, TOO... KIRA!", he grunted with ecstasy, "I'm about...to cum". "I AM TOO!", she screamed and grunted. "I'M CUMMING", he grunted. Kira screamed as she came with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru suddenly exploded a huge load inside both her holes. Kira gasped and went limp in his arms. He panted then collapsed on top of her with both his dicks still moving a little inside her.

Kira moaned a little and rubbed his muscular chest. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through hair and stroked her face. Kira blushed brightly and stared into his golden eyes. He later slowly pulled out of her and fell asleep. Kira smiled and got her robe and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

Unknowingly, there was an ogre demon just outside the window. He had seen everything that was going on and was ready to take this opportunity to grab her and head off into the night. Kira poured a glass of water and slowly took a drink. The ogre was just above her, ready to pounce. Kelli set the glass down and stretched. The ogre dropped down from the ceiling and pounced on her, causing the top of her robe to expose her a little. Kira tried to scream but the ogre covered her mouth. Sesshomaru heard the noise and ran downstairs only to find that there was no sign of Kira and that the window was smashed. Kira was taken away into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The ogre carried her across the land into the mountains. But before it could go any further, a tentacle pierced through its heart, therefore dropping Kira to the ground. The ogre then disintegrated into a pile of mush. Kira sat up holding onto her robe as she looked around to see who saved her. And suddenly, she came face-to-face with her savior which was none other than Naraku. Kira didn't know who he was and felt nervous as she kept her body hidden in the robe.

Naraku came up to her, "Sorry for your...inconvenience", he said as he took her hand and kissed like a gentleman, "May I ask who you are, lovely lady?"

"Kira?" she said cautiously.

Naraku smiled, "Forgive that poor beast. Lesser demons tend be quite…stupid. What was it doing with pretty young girl such as yourself may I ask?"

She replied, "I don't know."

Naraku the made an offer, "Well, why don't stay you with me at my place until your well? Kagura, escort this fine lady to my castle", he instructed to her. A woman came from behind him and did as she was told. She took out one of the feathers in her hair and it turned into a large feather. She then took Kira and they flew off to his castle. Though while doing so, she had look of disdain and hatred on her face. She truly hated Naraku with a vengeance.

They soon arrived at the castle and Kagura escorted Kira on a strange, shell-covered demon named Moryamuru's back to their master's chambers. There, she saw a young girl with white hair and a mirror known as Kanna and a young boy with spear and a demon head named Hakudoshi. Kelli felt scared and wanted to be with Sesshomaru.

The girl known as Kanna took her hand and led her in, "How nice...to meet you, miss", she said softly with a blank expression. Hakudoshi then spoke, "hmm, Master Naraku is not normally one for bringing guests home, and a pretty one at that. Kelli felt even more nervous from the demon boy's comment.

Kagura then snapped, "Hakudoshi, you will show respect for our honored guest, understand?"

"Honored guest? I don't like this…" she thought while keeping herself covered.

"Allow me to help you find something more suitable for wear", Kagura said as she offered her hand to Kira. She slowly took her hand. Kagura then led her to a wardrobe full of many elegant Japanese-themed dresses and kimonos. Kira looked through them with amazement. She eventually found a nice kimono with a warm sunset look with flower patterns at one side from the bottom diagonally ending at the top and scarlet red sash. Kagura assisted her in putting it on and pinned her hair up Japanese-style with a silver snowflake ornament where her hair flowed to shoulder-length. Kira then turned around and looked in the mirror. She was astounded with herself.

Kagura then led her back to Naraku's chambers where he was waiting and had a small feast was prepared for them both. Kelli felt very nervous. Naraku looked up at her and saw how beautiful she looked. He suddenly snapped back to reality and offered her a cup of tea, "There's no need to be shy, my dear. You are among "friendly" company", he reassured her. Kelli sat down took the cup.

"I hope that blundering fool ogre didn't cause any...inconvenience", he then ordered the others to leave, "Kira?"

She looked up, "What?"

He smiled wickedly, "I must say when I first saw you at school, I was just swept away instantly".

While she wasn't looking, he took a rose petal from a rose he had beside him and wiped against a crimson-pink, sparkling liquid powder. He intended on using on Kira to execute the final stage of his plan.

"You are without a doubt the most beautiful girl I've had the pleasure of meeting that has a heart big enough to love a demon", so saying he slowly brushed petal with liquid across her neck down to her somewhat exposed breast.

Kira got worried, "W-What are you doing?"

"You were badly hurt by that beast, this will cure any injury you have", he told Kira, lying through his teeth. He hid the powder behind him. She responded cautiously, "Ok…"

He just laid back and allowed the drug to take affected while sipping his tea. Kira started to feel strange all over her body. It felt like she was burning up. She began to panic a little.

Naraku smiled wickedly then spoke, "You're body seems like it's bothering you, my dear. Is there something wrong"?

She replied hysterically, "It feels like I am on fire."

"Oh my", he said coyly as he swung his arm making the food disappear. He then started to crawl towards her, "Then maybe we should put that fire out". Kira freaked out and didn't know what was happening to her. She grew even more scared when she saw Naraku towering over her.

"That liquid-dust I smeared on you certainly works like a charm, doesn't it", he said coyly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" She asked frighteningly.

"A few minutes ago, when I rubbed that rose petal on you, it was actually musk known as Rose Incest. It makes your body heat up and even the most strongest-willed of humans give in to their temptations and they become like an animal heat with no way to stopping it. The only way to stop it is for someone to satisfy your temptations...and I'm the only here", so saying, he lowered himself on top of her.

Kira screamed as she pushed him away and tried to run. Unfortunately the musk's affect had spread too far in her body and caused her to lose strength in her legs and fall to the floor. She whimpered in fear and pain as she cried for Sesshomaru.

Naraku suddenly called forth his roots of evils that stretch out like thick tentacles and grabbed Kira dragging her to him. She gasped then screamed out for Sesshomaru in hopes he would hear her, "LET ME GO! SESSHOMARU! HELP!"

"That demon trash can't hear you. And even if he somehow did, he won't be able to find you. My castle is protected by a barrier", Naraku proclaimed maliciously.

Unknowing to them both, Sesshomaru had Jaken guiding him there on his two-headed dragon Ah-Un, hoping to get to Kira in time.

Kira whimpered and tried to get free, "LET ME GO, YOU CREEP!"

"Not on your life, I finally have you and I plan to keep it that way", Naraku said as he came up to her. He then kissed her with a bruising force as his tongue turning into a tentacle wrapping it around Kira's tongue. The tentacles began peeling off her kimono and roaming all over her body. Kira gasped and tried to wriggle free. But no matter how hard she tried it was useless. Two tentacles massaged her breasts while the others wrapped around her arms and hips, molesting her all over her body. She felt so violated and scared for her life. Suddenly, two more tentacles grabbed her legs and forced them apart for Naraku to see everything. She panicked and squirmed in terror. She had heard a story about a girl around her age who was the leader of a black magic club. She summoned the Devil in order to control him, but it backfired and she was raped by him in the very same manner. This was just like that same situation on account of the rape.

Naraku finally stripped himself naked in which to reveal a mouth with teeth that served as his crotch. It then shot out large tentacle like a tongue that began playing with her vaginal lips. Kira screamed at the sight, "NO! DON'T DO IT!"

"Not a chance, I plan to do this to you for an eternity. You loved it so much from royal demon filth, you'll soon learn to love it from only me", he said. Without warning, the tentacle shoved its way in hard and started going in and out of her while the tentacles entangling her body bobbed her up and down. Kira gasped at the sudden intrusion.

"Given he already took your virginity not long ago, your still very tight. Let's see how tight your other hole is", so saying the mouth crotch shot out another big tentacle and stuffed its way inside her puckered asshole. It started thrusting hard in and out of her hole, pulling it inside-out. Kira screamed in pain and cried. "SESSHOMARU! HELP ME!", she thought as tears ran down her cheeks.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Sesshomaru busted through the walls with his Tokijin in which the debris threw Naraku off, causing him to lose his hold on Kira. Kira dropped to the ground and curled up in a ball like a scared little child. Sesshomaru swung his sword and hacked Naraku's tentacles, "You low-life scum, how dare you even think of putting your hands on my little cherub! I WILL KILL FOR THIS INSOLENCE!", he shouted. He then knocked the wind out of Naraku with his poison claw and ferociously sliced him into clumps of hacked off flesh with one swing of his dragon strike.

Sesshomaru then went to comfort Kira. He wrapped her up then carried her home, but not before sending one last blow at Naraku and his castle with the Meido Zanghetsua, sending it along with Naraku into oblivion. Kira clung onto Sesshomaru and cried. He held her closely trying to calm her down.

They eventually reached home and Sesshomaru began washing Kira from head to toe. She sniffled and cried silently. She wanted to stay near Sesshomaru at all cost. "Don't worry, Kira. I won't let that bastard near you again", he held her close never wanting to let go. Kelli smiled remorsefully and hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru then got her dressed and carried her to bed. They slept with each other close together the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Sesshomaru had already woken up. He had contacted the school to call him and Kira in sick due to "inconvenient terms" so they could sleep in after last night's fiasco. After which, he went back to sleep. Kira woke up later. She stretched then looked down at Sesshomaru sleeping. She found it to be quite cute when he slept like that. Kira sat up in the bed and decided to read a book. Sesshomaru rolled over hugged Kira's waist in his sleep. Kira smiled, then slipped down quietly under the covers. She took off his pants and started licking his length.

It was suddenly at full attention from the warm and wet sensation around it. He began to buck a little in his sleep. Kira sucked on it hard as she touched herself. Sesshomaru woke up slowly only to find Kira awake, sucking his cock. He flipped her over so her lower half was facing him. While she continued to suck him, he began lashing his tongue at her entrance. Kira moaned as she licked the tip and nibbled on it.

Sesshomaru grunted at the nibble, "So you wanna to play rough, huh?" So saying, he eased of his two fingers into her puckered entrance and began licking her clit. Kira moaned even louder from the sensation and began panting. He then used his other hand to finger her other insides.

She gasped out loudly at the intrusion. He flipped her back over again and placed his dick between her breasts. She blushed and whimpered a little at the feeling. He kept going until he came on her face, covering it in cum. Kira blushed as the sticky mess covered her face.

He then positioned himself at her overly moist entrance, rubbing his member up and down the slit, "You want this, my love?", he teased. Kira nodded, "Yes…please, love, fuck me…".

"You're wish is my command", so saying, he entered with one swift thrust. Kira gasped and bucked. He turned her around with her back facing him then laid down so she was on top of him. He grabbed her forearms and began thrusting upwards directly at her sweet spot. She moaned out loud when that spot was hit. Whenever he did this to her, she never knew she could feel so alive. Sesshomaru also never thought he would know this kind of excitement as well. They felt that whenever they were joined together, no force on Earth would ever tear them. Sesshomaru soon increased his pace and thrust even harder and faster than before, really letting her have it. Kira screamed in ecstasy from his amazing prowess. "You...want it...in your ass...again,..darling?", he asked her, grunting. Kira nodded pleadingly.

He then whispered that spell that gave him a 2nd rod. Only this time when he summoned the 2nd one, one thickened as well as the one already inside her. He gently eased the other length inside her puckered ass, maximizing the pleasure. Kira groaned and bucked from feeling of something entering her other hole. They were a lot bigger than last night. Though it hurt a little, the feeling of two large lengths inside her drove her mad and drunk with forbidden pleasure. Sesshomaru made her ride him. She very much obliged to do so as the intensity happening inside her was so amazing she never wanted to stop. She rode him so hard that her cute breast bounced up and down. Sesshomaru finally snapped and came hard inside Kira from the pure tightness of both her holes, shooting a huge load of scorching hot cum deep inside her. Kelli screamed as she came as well, feeling his cum shoot up inside her much. She felt it so much that it went to her stomach. Once Kira calmed down from the excitement, she fell off both his dicks and went limp face down on the bed with her butt still in mid-air. Some of the cum began leaking out of her filled-up holes so much that it was drenching the bed She panted really hard. She found that session of love-making to be even better than before. It's like whenever he made love to her, the pleasure never ceases to amaze her.

Sesshomaru then carried her to the shower to get cleaned up. By the time they were done, it was the early afternoon. Sesshomaru thought maybe they could go have some fun somewhere since school hours were over anyway. Kira was busy getting dressed. "Hey Kira, I hear the fair is open today. Why don't we spend the afternoon there?", he suggested. Kira completely jumped at the idea, "Sure!"

* * *

><p>They got dressed and head down to the fair grounds. Kira held his hand gently the whole time. While they were there, he bought her some cotton candy. He tried some and found it to be quite enjoyable. After going on many rides like the roller coaster, bumper cars, and the Twirl-A-Whirl, he took her on the swing ride. When they were on the ride, it made her feel like they were flying. Normally, Sesshomaru wouldn't indulge in this kind of thing, but to see Kira happy and be with her, it was worth it. Kira cheered with joy and happiness in her voice. They went on a water raft ride, to a fun house, and much more. They even took a souvenir picture together. Sesshomaru also tried a test of strength mallet game and won Kira a cute stuffed dog-demon. Everything was going perfectly. Even the vendor was nice enough threw in a free caramel apple with their popcorn, "a juicy caramel apple for the lovely lady". Kira smiled and accepted it. By the time it was nightfall, they decided to end the day on the Ferris wheel. Kira sighed in absolute bliss, "What a great day!"<p>

Soon, there was fireworks lighting up the night while they were on the ride. Kira was amazed with the many different fireworks as if it was Chinese New Year or the 4th of July. Sesshomaru took her hand, "You know, the day doesn't have to end just yet". She looked down at him with her big, sparkling, bright blue eyes straight into his bright, fiery, golden eyes. Her cheeks were filled blush and her heart was pounding wildly. He brought her close to him until she was on his lap. Then he held her face close to his as he leaned in and kissed her romantically like a burning flame. Kira blushed brightly and kissed back.

Little did they know that Naraku was watching this scene from the basement of the destroyed castle through eyes of one of his Saim~yosho (poisonous insect). He was recuperating from their last encounter. He wanted so much to rip out the dog-demon's gizzard right then and there. Kagura suddenly interfered with his indirect eye peeping, "Ya' know, if you hadn't come so strong and fast with that sweet girl, you might have had a chance in making her fall for you. she'll never want anything to do with after that". Naraku summoned his roots of evils and brought her to his hanging head and bellowed in fury, "SILENCE, YOU WINCH! Don't forget, Kagura, that I still hold your heart in my clutches. And if you want to keep breathing, I'd suggest you keep that impertnent tongue of yours silent. Or do you wish return to my flesh?"

Kagura froze in fear at the thought. She didn't want to go back there. She desparately wanted to be free, even if it meant having to obey Naraku to do so. She answered shakingly, "N-No, not that. Anything but that...". Naraku then tossed her aside, "Then shut up and get out of my sight". Kagura left quickly while Naraku went back to spying on Kira and Sesshomaru.

**A/N: Naraku, you are such a Peeping Tom and one sick sonofabitch. I'll have the next chapter soon... Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: _Hey long time no post. Sorry it's been long since I last updated. Managed to get some free time in so here's a new chapter finally._**

**_Warning: Racy, Sexual-themed, & somewhat fetishy!_**

**_Disclaimer Note: Characters belong to Inuyasha VIZ Media & Kira belongs to my friend Kelli._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The ride soon ended. Just before everyone left for home, Sesshomaru led Kira around a corner. He used a key he had borrowed from the owner to unlock a door and led her inside a moonwalk room that had been closed down for renovations. He then locked the door behind them.

Kira looked around, "Wow...but won't we get in trouble being in here after closing hours?" Sesshomaru chuckled, "Don't worry. The owner owed me a favor, so I rented this place out for the night considering no one comes in here anymore except to clean up. Let's make this a night to remember", so saying he removed his weapons, fur pelt, and the top-portion of his robe while walking towards her.

Kira blushed as she felt tingles rushing through her body just staring at Sesshomaru. So much that her hand suddenly slid over her breast where her heart was while seeming embarrassed by her sudden reaction to Sesshomaru's half-naked glory. She looked away as she knew what was to come but especially in place where they might be seen.

"There's no need to be shy, my love", he placed his hands on hers and made her massage her own breast while making the other hand stroke her nether regions, trying to make her a little more bold. Kira moaned from her uncontrolled reactions. Sesshomaru helped out of her dress, then sat and leaned back to watch her dominate him in action. Kira climbed on top of him and kissed him. She rubbed her breasts up and down his bare chest and continued to kiss him down to his neck. The feel of her motions was making his manhood rise up, rubbing the fabric of underwear. Kira blushed as she proceeded to take off her panties.

"I want your lovely lips to bless my member", he pleaded wanting her on his cock. Kira went down to remove his pants/underwear then began sucking down on it. He grunted in pleasure, "Mmm yeah, just like that. Just a little harder. Use your tongue more". Kira nodded and did so as he made her face the other way with her butt in front of him. He entered two of his fingers inside of her while teasing her entrance with his tongue. She squeaked at the sudden feeling as she continued to deep throat him. Her mouth being on his length was really getting him off and with that, he delved his tongue deep inside her, stretching his tongue to flick and tease her sweet spot. Kira moaned and panted when she felt her sweet spot being teased relentlessly.

While he continued teasing her nether regions, he used one free hand to massage her breast and pinch her nipples while the other stuffed 3 fingers into her ass. He then thrusted his member further into her mouth as she pumped it. He suddenly came inside her mouth, letting her taste every drop of his sweet nectar as she played with his balls to squeeze out more. He whipped his tongue rapidly at her slit to tickle/pleasure her at the same time, wanting her to beg for more. "Oooooo m-more", Kira begged, bucking up. He then sat up as went to her ass, spreading her cheeks wide and began licking her puckered hole, knowing she was just as sensitive there. Kira moaned louder on the brink of ecstasy, "AAAAAHH! PLEASE….TAKE ME NOW!" His tongue then began wriggling the inside of her pucker, teasing her even further. She screamed desirably, desperately wanting him inside her.

He soon pulled out and held her ass high in the air. He exposed 2 dicks at the ready, "You want these, my love"? Kira nodded pleadingly as she spread her lower lips, begging him to fuck her brains out. She whimpered as she tugged on him. He smiled, "Ok darling. If you want it that bad, I hope you can handle it". So saying, he shoved both dicks deep and hard inside her juiced entrance and ass. Kira gasped and bucked in writhing drunk desire. He held her hips firmly as he matched her pace with his thrusts, loving the tightness of both her holes.

He then pulled her on top of him as he laid back down and faced her towards him with his cocks still inside her, "I want to feel you move, let you do the work this time. Give it all you've got". Kira then proceeded to thrust herself on top of him. Sesshomaru watched her fuck her herself on top of him. Kira panted from the sensational thrill. To make her enjoy it more, Sesshomaru thrusted upwards hitting her G-spot hard. Kira gasped as she pumped herself up and down on him. He soon fastened his pace, loving the sound of her moans and screams of pleasure, "I'm about to come, Kira", he grunted. She screamed out, "M-ME TOO!" He growled, "I'M CUMMING!" Suddenly, he exploded a lot of cum inside her. Kira screamed and cummed on him. She fell on top of him shaking from the tremors.

Sesshomaru then said, breathing heavily, "Ever wonder…what it would be like…to be fucked….in your breasts?" Kira looked up at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I know a spell…that can allow you….to feel unreal pleasure...here", he said as he gave one of her breast a gentle squeeze making her moan softly. "You wanna know what's like...to feel it...inside...here?" he asked, playing with her nipple. He suddenly cast a spell and within seconds, her breasts grew larger as did her nipples. Kira blushed brightly at the unbelievable sight. Sesshomaru got on top of her then cast another spell to make his cocks bigger and longer. He then stuffed both them straight into Kira's huge nipples which were strangely tighter than her ass. Kira squealed at a high pitch. She felt strange from this new feeling; the experience was stimulating as Sesshomaru kept pumping inside her breasts, which oddly enough began squirting milk. This caused her to blush liked a rose from the strange phenomenon. While he thrusts further inside her breasts, he squeezed her nipples making milk squirt even more. Kira cried even louder. Without warning, he came hard inside her tits, filling them with hot semen. She screamed in satisfaction, hoping her breasts would go back to normal size after this. He pulled out of her boobs as they squirted out milk and cum. He then re-entered both the girl's holes with both his "now longer and bigger" cocks while sucking the milk from her giant tits. He was enjoying the sweet taste of her breast milk, as he continued doing her.

After a few more thrusts, he came inside her once more, shooting cum up to the brims that it was leaking out. Kira screamed from the undeniable pleasure. He pulled out and his members returned to normal being just one. Kira felt so hot from the love-making that she came hard, squirting out juices and breast milk everywhere like a fountain. After her boobs finished squirting, they returned to their normal size. Sesshomaru growled under the tremors, "That was the most amazing sex I've had yet, my dear lil' crimson tiger lily". She nodded in agreement as she fell asleep soundly in Sesshomaru's arms.

Naraku's vision was blocked off when they went into the moonwalk. But knowing their relationship, he had a pretty clear idea what they would be doing in there at that time of night. He vowed that moment on, that he would have Kira one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Whoa, things got really heated up in there and they're about to get hotter. What surprise will Naraku have in store for them this time? I'll try to update sooner this time._**


End file.
